Piece
by Arashi Stern
Summary: Namikaze Boruto adalah anak tunggal di keluarga Namikaze. Suatu saat dia menyadari ada yang aneh dalam dirinya dan setelah itu fakta pun terungkap.
1. Chapter 1

**Piece**

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Namikaze Boruto adalah anak tunggal di keluarga Namikaze. Suatu saat dia menyadari ada yang aneh dalam dirinya dan setelah itu fakta pun terungkap.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Jam dinding menunjuk pada angka 12. Keadaan Konoha City sudah mulai sunyi. Semua penduduk sudah mulai menghentikan aktivitas mereka karena takut akan suatu hal. Konon, terdapat berbagai ras di dunia ini walau kebanyakan dari mereka hampir punah. Ras yang terbanyak saat ini adalah manusia, namun sayangnya manusia adalah makhluk yang sangat lemah dan rapuh. Hal inilah yang menyebabkan Konoha City sangat sunyi saat malam. Hanya beberapa orang yang masih membuka toko atau berkeliaran.

"kaa-san, kenapa belum tidur?"

Sontak seorang wanita bersurai indigo yang tengah duduk di kursi langsung menoleh ke arah tangga, tepatnya ke arah pemuda bersurai pirang yang tampak setengah mengantuk.

"Boruto, apa kau terbangun?" tanyanya khawatir dan langsung saja pemuda yang dipanggil Boruto itu menggeleng

"tidak, aku hanya haus.." jawabnya

Setelah itu, pemuda tersebut yang bernama Namikaze Boruto segera pergi menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Tak lama kemudian, wanita yang bernama Namikaze Hinata itu segera mengikutinya ke dapur.

"Boruto, jangan tidur larut ya.." ujar Hinata dan segera berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu

"uhm, kaa-san!" panggil Boruto, membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya

"ada apa Boruto?" tanya Hinata

"apa kaa-san mengkhawatirkan tou-san?" tanya Boruto

"ya, tentu saja. Dia pulang sangat terlambat. Kaa-san khawatir.." jawab Hinata

"mungkin saja dia akan menginap di kantornya, jadi kaa-san jangan khawatir.." ujar Boruto

"tidak, dia tidak menginap!" seru Hinata

"eh? Dari mana kaa-san tahu?" tanya Boruto

"dia sudah mengirim pesan tiga jam yang lalu.." jawab Hinata

Boruto terdiam sejenak. Jarak kantor perusahaan ayahnya memang cukup jauh dari rumahnya, tapi itu hanya memakan waktu sekitar dua jam perjalanan. Ayahnya juga bukan tipe orang yang suka mampir tidak jelas ke sana ke mari saat pulang kerja. Hal ini membuat Boruto bingung sekaligus khawatir.

"aku akan mencarinya, dia pasti sudah dekat dari rumah.." ujar Boruto

"tapi Boruto, di luar berbahaya!" seru Hinata

"tenang kaa-san, aku akan berhati hati.." ujar Boruto

•

•

•

•

•

Suara auman keras dari seekor serigala terdengar menggema dengan keras di Konoha City. Jalanan juga sudah terlihat sepi karena kebanyakan toko sudah tutup dan para penduduk sudah kembali ke rumah masing masing, namun terlihat seorang pria bersurai pirang dengan pakaian kantor yang tengah berjalan santai seolah tak takut akan auman serigala tersebut. Pria bernama Namikaze Naruto itu bahkan sampai sedikit bersenandung.

 **"GROOOOAAAAARRRRR!"**

Seekor serigala yang tiba tiba ada di hadapannya dan sontak saja dia langsung berhenti berjalan dan bersenandung.

"apa kau tersesat anjing kecil?" tanya Naruto, membuat serigala itu marah besar karena tinggi tubuhnya adalah 3 meter dan perkataan Naruto menghina dirinya

 **"kau menghina diriku! Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku, hah?!"**

"tentu saja aku tahu, kau adalah werewolf bukan? Apa kau kabur dari kebun binatang?" tanya Naruto dan langsung saja serigala tersebut mengayunkan tangannya dan mengarahkan cakarnya ke arah Naruto

 **"rasakan ini!"**

 **'PRAAAANNNG'**

Cakar serigala itu langsung patah saat hendak mengenai Naruto karena tiba tiba sebuah kubah berwarna merah pekat mengelilingi Naruto. Hal ini membuat sang serigala menjauh beberapa langkah dari Naruto.

"aku heran, kenapa kebun binatang tidak melakukan pembersihan kuku padamu.." ujar Naruto

 **"ka-kau..bagaimana mungkin?! Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"**

"aku? Siapa aku? Aku hanyalah seorang pengusaha yang saat ini tengah berjalan pulang menuju rumahku.." jawab Naruto

 **"tidak mungkin! Kau bukanlah manusia biasa!"**

"hmmm..sepertinya kau benar, dan lagi aku ingin tahu kenapa Kiba sampai membiarkan salah seorang peliharaannya keluar.." ujar Naruto, membuat serigala itu kaget

 **"GROOOOAARRR! KUBUNUH KAU!"**

 **'Sraaatt'**

"terlambat.." ujar Naruto

Seketika serigala itu langsung terjatuh dengan berlumuran darah. Dalam sekali gerakan Naruto bisa mengalahkan dengan cepat, bahkan terbilang sangat cepat.

"kau tahu? Jika seseorang ingin membunuh dirimu, lebih baik kau bunuh orang tersebut lebih dulu sehingga kau tidak akan terbunuh.." ujar Naruto

•

•

•

•

•

Rasa dingin mulai menyelimuti Boruto yang tengah berjalan di trotoar. Jaket hitam yang dia kenakan seolah tidak membantunya sama sekali. Namun, Boruto tetap bertekad untuk dapat menemukan sang ayah yang seharusnya melewati jalan ini.

"tou-san, di mana kau?!" seru Boruto, berharap agar sang ayah mendengarnya

Merasa lelah karena sudah cukup lama berjalan, Boruto memilih berhenti sejenak dan duduk di pinggir jalan. Sesekali dia akan menoleh ke berbagai arah, siapa tahu dia akan melihat sang ayah.

"hah..di mana dia sebenarnya?" ujarnya

Boruto pun bangkit dan kembali berjalan namun tiba tiba langkahnya terhenti. Perlahan dia menoleh ke belakang dan tidak mendapati siapa pun di sana. Setelah itu, Boruto memilih untuk kembali berjalan.

 **'Sraaatttt'**

Serangan secara tiba tiba membuatnya tak bisa menghindar. Tangan kanannya terpotong dengan sekali tebas oleh makhluk yang tidak dia kenal.

"arrghhh!" ringisnya kesakitan

 **"akhirnya kami menemukanmu, sang pangeran, hahahahahaa.."**

Boruto langsung menatap tajam makhluk di hadapannya yang ternyata adalah Yuki-onna, sebuah makhluk yang sangat cantik dengan kulit seputih salju namun suka memangsa dan berbahaya.

"kau..makhluk dalam legenda, Yuki-onna!" seru Boruto

 **"tepat sekali pangeran.."**

"pangeran? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Boruto, dia yakin kalau dia bukan dari keluarga bangsawan

 **"pangeran iblis, putra dari raja iblis, aku ke sini untuk membunuh dirimu.."**

Boruto langsung terkejut saat mendengarnya. Makhluk di depannnya ini ingin membunuhnya dan sialnya tangannya masih sangat kesakitan karena tertebas tadi. Dia sudah tidak tahu di mana tangannya yang tertebas tadi.

 **"eh? Tapi aku heran. Kau memang menyadari keberadaanku, tapi aku tidak merasakan ada kekuatan dalam tubuhmu. Kau ini Namikaze Boruto bukan?"**

"bu-bukan, aku bukan Namikaze Boruto.." ujar Boruto, dalam hati dia berharap bahwa Yuki-onna itu akan meninggalkannya

 **"tapi tak masalah. Kau sudah tahu rencanaku, jadi kau akan kubunuh.."**

Boruto menegang seketika. Perlahan lahan secara tidak sadar dia berjalan mundur ke belakang, mencoba menjauh dari sang Yuki-onna. Namun, sialnya sang Yuki-onna malah semakin mendekatinya.

 **"RASAKAN INI!"**

 **'DUAAAAAARRRRR!'**

Suara ledakan yang cukup besar terdengar di sepanjang jalan. Dengan perlahan Boruto mencoba membuka matanya karena berkat ledakan tersebut sang Yuki-onna tersebut tidak berhasil membunuhnya. Tapi, yang membuatnya bingung adalah siapa yang membuat ledakan tersebut hingga sang Yuki-onna kini tersungkur dengan berlumuran darah.

"eh? Bagaimana bisa?" ujarnya

"BORUTO!"

Dalam sekejap Boruto langsung dibawa ke dalam dekapan seorang wanita bersayap putih, membuat Boruto langsung bisa menebak bahwa wanita yang kini memeluknya sekaligus menolongnya bukanlah manusia.

"si-siapa kau? A-apa kau juga makhluk jahat?!" tanya Boruto, membuat wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya dan terkekeh kecil

Dari sudut pandangnya, wanita tersebut sangat cantik dengan surai indigo yang panjang.

"rambut itu..mungkinkah..kaa-san?!" serunya kaget

•

•

•

•

•

Bersambung..

Bagi yang ingin FF ini update kilat silahkan review, tapi jika tidak maka Arashi akan update lama hehehe.. Padahal banyak FF yang belum complete tapi.. Yasudahlah..

RnR Please


	2. Chapter 2

**Piece**

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Namikaze Boruto adalah anak tunggal di keluarga Namikaze. Suatu saat dia menyadari ada yang aneh dalam dirinya dan setelah itu fakta pun terungkap.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana rasanya tangan tertebas maka Boruto berani bersumpah bahwa itu sangat sakit. Rasanya lebih dari tertusuk jarum atau teriris pisau. Membayangkannya saja membuatnya ingin muntah. Tapi, kini ada hal yang lebih membuatnya mual dari pada yang tadi.

"wajahmu seperti ayam sayur.." komentar sang ayah, Namikaze Naruto yang kini tengah duduk di ruang keluarga bersamanya

"aku ingin muntah.." ujar Boruto, sungguh rasanya dia ingin mengeluarkan seluruh makan malamnya saat tiba tiba tangan dan darahnya kembali menyatu ke badannya seolah tidak terjadi apa apa

"itu regenerasi cepat karena kau immortal, nanti juga akan terbiasa.." jelas Naruto

"immortal? Aku? Jangan bercanda tou-san.." ujar Boruto

"kau pikir setelah semua yang terjadi aku hanya bercanda? Seriuslah sedikit Boruto.." ujar Naruto kesal

"tunggu, tunggu, otakku terlalu banyak menerima informasi dan hasilnya sekarang adalah error.." ujar Boruto

"baiklah, lebih baik kau berpikir sementara aku akan melihat keadaan ibumu dulu.." ujar Naruto dan segera beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Boruto sendirian di ruang keluarga

Sementara itu, kini pikiran Boruto tengah berkecamuk. Informasi mengejutkan yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan. Dia adalah pangeran iblis yang berarti ayahnya adalah raja iblis dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ibunya itu seorang dewi.

"kepalaku pusing!" serunya sambil memegangi kepalanya

"Boruto ini masih malam, jangan berisik!" ujar Naruto yang baru datang

"ah, bagaimana keadaan kaa-san?" tanya Boruto

"dia hanya sedikit kelelahan, besok dia juga akan baik baik saja.." jawab Naruto

"syukurlah.." ujar Boruto

"nah, sekarang pergilah tidur. Besok kau sekolah bukan?" ujar Naruto

"aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa tidur.." ujar Boruto

"sudah cepat sana! Jangan hanya karena kejadian ini kau jadi tidak masuk sekolah besok, mengerti?" ujar Naruto

"baik, baik, oyasumi tou-san.." ujar Boruto dan segera beranjak ke kamarnya

Selepas kepergian Boruto, Naruto segera mengambil ponselnya. Dia terlihat ingin menghubungi seseorang yang penting karena raut wajahnya kini serius.

"moshi, moshi, apa ini dengan ayah dan ibu?"

 **"hoaaamm..Naruto putra kaa-san tersayang, kenapa kau menghubungi kami sepagi ini?"**

"maaf, tapi ini tentang Boruto.."

 **"Boruto? Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia sakit? Kalau dia sakit kau bisa meminta Hinata untuk mempercepat regenerasinya saja bukan?"**

"aku tahu itu kaa-san.."

 **"lalu?"**

"kekuatannya bangkit terlalu cepat.."

 **"kenapa kau bingung? Kau dulu juga seperti itu bukan?"**

"tapi dulu aku tidak pernah diserang Yuki-onna saat malam hari.."

 **"AAAAAPPPPPAAAAAA?! TENANG SAJA! KAMI AKAN SEGERA KE SANA!"**

"ano, bukankah kalian sekarang ada di luar negeri?"

•

•

•

•

•

Konoha Junior High School atau biasa disingkat KJHS itu adalah sekolah menengah bagi anak anak di Konoha City. Walaupun termasuk kota yang besar, tapi karena banyak rumor mengerikan di Konoha City membuat hanya beberapa orang yang berani tinggal dan menetap di sana. Hal ini menyebabkan KJHS menjadi satu satunya sekolah menengah di Konoha City.

"Uchiha Sarada.."

"hadir.."

"Akimichi Chouchou.."

"hadir sensei!"

"Yamanaka Inojin.."

"hadir!"

"Nara Shikadai.."

"..."

"Nara Shikadai bangunlah dari tidurmu atau kau akan kukeluarkan dari kelas!"

"hoaaamm.."

"Namikaze Boruto.."

"..."

"di mana Namikaze-kun?"

Pertanyaan sang guru membuat para murid menyadari bahwa ada salah satu rekan mereka yang belum hadir. Kelas pun menjadi sedikit ricuh karena hal ini.

 **'Tok! Tok! Tok!'**

"silahkan masuk.."

Pintu kelas pun terbuka, menampakan Naruto dan Boruto di daun pintu. Hal ini membuat sang guru, Aburame Shino kaget bukan main saat melihat kedatangan kedua Namikaze itu. Dengan santai dan tenang Naruto masuk ke kelas diikuti Boruto di belakangnya.

"yo Shino, lama tidak bertemu! Aku ke sini hanya untuk mengantar Boruto.." ujar Naruto dengan senyum di wajahnya namun tubuh Shino malah bergetar hebat melihatnya

"i-iya, lama tidak bertemu.." ujar Shino

"baiklah Boruto, duduklah sekarang. Permisi.." ujar Naruto dan segera pergi meninggalkan kelas

Dalam hati Boruto mengagumi kehebatan sang ayah, raja iblis memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Tak mau terlarut seperti yang lain, Boruto memilih duduk di kursinya yaitu di sebelah Shikadai.

"oi, sepertinya Aburame-sensei akan buang air kecil di celana.." bisik Shikadai, membuat Boruto tertawa kecil

"kau benar, apa ayahku terlalu menyeramkan ya?" ujar Boruto

"yah, Naruto oji-san memang punya aura tersendiri.." ujar Shikadai

"ne, kenapa kau terlambat?" tanya Uchiha Sarada yang duduk di depan Boruto dan Shikadai

"uhm, tiba tiba kakek dan nenek datang ke rumah.." jawab Boruto

"kudengar mereka itu sangat sibuk, tapi aku tidak menyangka mereka masih bisa meluangkan waktu ke rumahmu.." ujar Chouchou, mengingat setahunya kakek dan nenek Boruto adalah pengusaha

Boruto hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum. Tidak mungkin bukan dia menjawab bahwa kakek dan neneknya datang karena semalam dia diserang Yuki-onna?

"Boruto, ada apa dengan tanganmu?" tanya Sarada tiba tiba, membuat Shikadai dan Chouchou langsung menatap tangan Boruto

"tanganku? Masih utuh dan sehat, bahkan tidak tergores.." ujar Boruto

"Boruto benar, tidak ada yang aneh dengan tangannya.." ujar Chouchou

"maaf, hanya saja setahuku kau bukan kidal.." ujar Sarada, karena sedari tadi Sarada tidak melihat Boruto memakai tangan kanannya

"ah, itu karena latihan yang nenek berikan. Dia berkata bahwa aku juga harus bisa menggunakan tangan kiriku.." ujar Boruto, sepertinya dia tidak bisa meremehkan putri tunggal Uchiha itu

•

•

•

•

•

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sehingga saat dia keluar kamar sudah ada mertuanya yang tengah bersantai di ruang keluarga. Namun, setelah menyusun segala peristiwa yang terjadi semalam, dia tahu bahwa ini adalah ulah suaminya, Naruto.

"ohayou Hinata, apa kau sudah baikan?" tanya Namikaze Kushina, ibu Naruto

"aku baik kaa-san. Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian sampai datang ke sini.." jawab Hinata

"tak masalah Hinata. Lagi pula dulu Naruto juga seperti ini.." ujar Minato, ayah Naruto

"tapi bedanya Naruto kami kurung.." ujar Kushina

"sepertinya kalian membicarakanku.." ujar Naruto yang baru datang setelah mengantar Boruto ke sekolah

"okaeri.." ujar Hinata

"tadaima hime, apa kau sudah baikan?" ujar Naruto

"sudah Naruto-kun.." ujar Hinata

"jadi, ada yang ingin kaa-san tanyakan!" seru Kushina

"ada apa kaa-san?" tanya Naruto

"apa yang Boruto lakukan semalam itu? Kenapa kalian membiarkannya pergi?" tanya Kushina

"ini semua salahku kaa-san. Aku khawatir dengan Naruto-kun dan Boruto langsung pergi mencari Naruto-kun.." jawab Hinata

"sebenarnya kau ke mana, hah?! Kau membuat Hinata dan Boruto khawatir!" ujar Kushina

"aku diserang werewolf.." ujar Naruto

"EEEEEEHHHHHHH?!"

"kau baik baik saja bukan?!" tanya Hinata

"ada yang terluka?!" tanya Kushina

"biar tou-san basmi semua werewolf!" seru Minato

"tunggu sebentar! Apa kalian lupa seberapa kuatnya aku?" tanya Naruto

"ah, kau benar. Kaa-san terlalu khawatir.." ujar Kushina

"maaf Naruto-kun, aku terlalu khawatir.." ujar Hinata

"tapi bagaimana bisa seekor werewolf menyerangmu?" tanya Minato

"Kiba bilang ada beberapa pemberontak.." jawab Naruto

"di mana Boruto sekarang?" tanya Hinata

"sekolah tentu saja.." jawab Naruto

"eh? Apa dia baik baik saja?!" tanya Hinata

"dia sudah mendapat kekuatannya, jadi dia harus terbiasa mulai dari sekarang.." ujar Minato

"aku akan minta Sasuke untuk melatihnya.." ujar Naruto

"ide yang bagus!" ujar Kushina

"apa ini tidak terlalu cepat untuk Boruto?!" tanya Hinata

"maaf Hinata, tapi ini yang terbaik.." ujar Naruto

•

•

•

•

•

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Langsung saja semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas, begitu pula dengan Boruto dan teman temannya. Mereka semua bergegas ke kantin untuk membeli makanan.

"akhirnya istirahat juga.." ujar Chouchou

"sepertinya tujuanmu ke sekolah hanya untuk mengincar jam istirahat.." ujar Inojin

"ayo bergegas! Aku tidak mau berdesakan di kantin!" seru Boruto

"merepotkan sekali.." ujar Shikadai

"jangan banyak mengeluh dan jalan saja!" ujar Sarada

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka mencapai kantin. Setelah berpencar mencari menu masing masing, mereka langsung berkumpul di satu meja besar lengkap dengan makanan di tangan mereka.

"ittadakimasu!"

Mereka semua pun mulai makan sambil diselingi obrolan kecil. Sesekali Chouchou juga mengambil makanan yang lain dan Sarada akan menasihatinya. Lalu Shikadai akan terus mengeluh dan Inojin hanya tersenyum tidak jelas. Namun, Boruto malah terlihat tidak ingin makan. Kalau diperhatikan, maka dia sebenarnya sedang menahan mual.

"Boruto, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sarada, sebenarnya dia sudah curiga dari tadi pada Boruto

"aku sedikit mual.." ujar Boruto, dia masih terbayang kejadian semalam

"kau ingin ke UKS?" tanya Shikadai

"ide yang bagus.." ujar Boruto

 **"GRROOOAAAAARRRRR! DIMANA KALIAN SEMBUNYIKAN PANGERAN?!"**

Mendengar suara tersebut sontak saja mereka semua langsung menoleh ke arah suara. Tepatnya ke arah seekor siluman beruang yang tiba tiba berada di kantin sekolah. Suasana di kantin pun langsung menjadi ribut.

"astaga, itu beruang bukan?!" tanya Chouchou

"kurasa bukan, karena seharusnya beruang tidak bisa berbicara.." jawab Inojin

"kenapa siluman keluar pada siang hari?!" tanya Sarada

"aku tidak tahu, ini terlalu aneh.." jawab Shikadai

"ayo sembunyi!" seru Boruto

Mereka semua pun segera berlari pergi dari kantin secepat mungkin. Di sepanjang perjalanan, mereka melihat banyak yang terluka dan bahkan jumlah mayat yang tidak sedikit. Boruto yang melihat ini pun menjadi sangat kesal karena dia tahu siluman itu mengincarnya. Dia pun berhenti berlari, membuat para sahabatnya menatapnya bingung.

"Boruto, ada apa?!" tanya Shikadai

"ayo cepat lari!" seru Chouchou

"aku tidak bisa!" seru Boruto

"kenapa?" tanya Sarada

"sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" tanya Inojin

"siluman itu mengincarku! Aku tidak bisa melihat banyak korban lagi!" ujar Boruto

"lalu kau akan menyerahkan dirimu?!" tanya Sarada

"ya, kalau itu demi keselamatan semuanya!" jawab Boruto

"maafkan kami, tapi kami tidak bisa membiarkan pangeran menyerahkan diri.." ujar Shikadai

"Shikadai? Apa maksud-"

Boruto langsung terdiam saat bayangan hitam tiba tiba melilit tubuhnya. Ternyata bayangan itu berasal dari Shikadai karena saat ini di sekitar Shikadai terdapat aura hitam.

 **"jadi ini pangerannya.."**

Sontak mereka semua langsung menoleh ke arah suara. Tepatnya ke arah sang siluman yang sudah berada di hadapan mereka. Dengan segera yang lain pun berdiri di depan Boruto, mencoba menghalangi siluman tersebut.

 **"para pengawal yang merepotkan.."**

"siluman busuk! Katakan siapa yang membayarmu untuk menyerang pangeran?!" tanya Sarada

 **"apa aku harus memberitahumu? Itu sangat tidak penting nona Uchiha.."**

"teknik pengikat!" seru Shikadai dan setelah itu bayangan langsung mengikat siluman tersebut

 **"tsk, kau pikir ini bisa mengalahkanku?"**

 **'SRAAAAATTTTT'**

Siluman beruang tersebut menggerakan tangannya dan menyerang mereka semua hanya dengan sekali ayunan. Mereka yang tidak siap dengan serangan tersebut pun langsung terpental.

"sial, dia kuat.." ujar Shikadai

"kekuatan kita masih belum cukup.." ujar Inojin

"Chouchou terbentur dan dia tidak sadarkan diri.." ujar Sarada yang kini berada di samping Chouchou

"di mana Boruto?!" tanya Shikadai

Kedua iris jade itu mencoba mengitari sekeliling untuk mencari Boruto. Seharusnya mudah bukan mencari Boruto karena tadi dia tidak jauh darinya?

"aku di sini.."

"BORUTO?!" seru mereka kaget

Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini di hadapan mereka berdiri Boruto dengan aura merah yang bagaikan perisai menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya lalu iris sapphire miliknya tergantikan dengan iris indigo.

 **"HAHAHAHAHA! AKHIRNYA KAU MENGELUARKAN KEKUATAN ITU! SEKARANG MATILAH!"**

Siluman itu pun langsung berpindah ke hadapan Boruto dan siap melayangkan tinjunya. Boruto yang melihat serangan itu pun hanya diam saja.

 **'TRAAAAANNNGGGG'**

Siluman itu mundur beberapa langkah. Serangannya sama sekali tidak bisa menghancurkan perisai tersebut atau pun menggores Boruto.

"ba-bagaimana mungkin?!" seru Sarada tak percaya

"kekuatan yang luar biasa.." ujar Inojin

"sudah kuduga dia memilikinya.." ujar Shikadai

 **"TERIMALAH SERANGANKU INI!"**

 **'Sraaaattttt!'**

Belum sempat siluman itu menyerang Boruto, badannya sudah terbelah menjadi dua. Hal ini membuat yang lain berdecak kagum melihatnya.

"hebat.." ujar Inojin

 **'Bruukkk'**

"BORUTO!"

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Bersambung

RnR Please :)


End file.
